


Freed

by 3vlee



Category: History channel Vikings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about a character from the show Vikings.  Its about how Porunn (pronounced Thorunn or, Thora).<br/>Rated M for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed

***Disclaimer; I don't own History's Channel the Vikings.***

**Warning Rated M. There will be descriptions of death, executions, torture, some twist & if you're good hints of lemons. This will be a 'long' one shot done in three POV'S. Porunn's, Bjorn's & a third persons (Ragnar or, other characters)as needed. There will be jumps in time. This one shot will cover most of season two of the Vikings through Porunn eyes.**

*** Oh yes I'm going there. It's going to get dark at some points.***  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Freed

Introduction:

Porunn was born a servant, a bonded slave in Kattegat. She thought she would always be one. This is her story, therefore it will be told mainly from her point of view(or, POV).  
AN: Porunn is pronounced Thorn or, Thora.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Porunn knew her place there. She was born a servant, a slave. She knew that she would always be one. Or so she thought. Her master and his mistress were kind to her and she, in kind, was loyal to them. Yet until after Jarl Borg's invasion of Kattegat, she never dared dream of being freed or of having a choice in her life. It was when Bjorn, the Earl of Kattegat's son from his first wife Lagertha, returned to fight at his father's side that those thoughts first entered her head.  
She was serving in the great hall after her master had driven Jarl Borg and those villains out of Kattegat, when she met Bjorn, the young master. His cup was getting low while he listened to King Horik talk about the King of Wessex. When Porunn approached to refill it, she carelessly bumped into the table, spilling the water in the process. Deeply embarrassed, she immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, forgive me."

She expected him to scold her for her clumsiness, as most men would have done. However, he looked up at her with striking blue eyes and simply replied:

"It's alright, it doesn't matter."

Porunn bowed and hastened away from the table to where the other serving girls were, hoping not to embarrass her mistress further with her gaucheness. But her mistress had noticed. Later in the evening while she was walking around the hall welcoming and conversing with the guests as a good hostess would, she motioned to Porunn to come to her. As Princess Aslaug continued to walk around, Porunn said:

"Do you require more to drink, my lady?"

"No. I was wondering about what happened at dinner tonight, Porunn. You're normally not clumsy."

"I am so sorry, my lady. It won't happen again. I was stupid enough to bump into the table's corner as I was refilling the young master's cup. I assure you it will not happen again."

"Porunn, it happens to the best of us. Don't worry. I am just concerned. You were skittish this evening. As for Bjorn, he is like his father. He is different."

While talking to her mistress, Porunn noticed the young master studying the people in the room. Yet when she caught him staring at her, he looked away. She wondered why.

"I do not mean to speak out of turn, my lady." She whispered. "Something tells me not to trust the King. I don't know what it is. Maybe it is just because of what Jarl Borg and his men did to most of the girls here."

Princess Aslaug had those very same feelings herself about King Horik of Denmark. She even talked about it to her husband Ragnar, the Earl of Kattegat. The Princess seemed happy that she was not the only one who mistrust those warriors.

"It is alright, Porunn, you are not the only one" Aslaug looked quickly around, before speaking again. "Let the girls know that until the King, Jarl Borg and their men leave, it is best if they do not go anywhere alone. Go back to your duties now."

"Yes, my lady."

After she left, her master came up to his wife to guide her to her chair. Porunn noticed his eyes shift over to her as they talked.

While she was serving Princess Aslaug's guests, she pulled each serving girl aside here and there to let them know not to go off alone, as the mistress had told her to. She also noticed how many women pretty much flaunted themselves at the young master. Everyone but her. She knew her place and was a loyal servant to the Earl and the Princess.

Later, after everyone had left for their beds, Porunn was cleaning up when she was approached by the earl.

"Porunn, you are a brave soul to be here alone. Where are the other girls?" he asked.

"They finished their work, my lord." She replied "But since I was clumsy tonight, I was told to clean the entire hall alone before I leave."

"Who told you to do this?"

"Naul, my lord. He is in charge of the kitchens and the hall."

Ragnar knew if Naul wanted a girl for the night, he would corner her by making her do 'extra' work and then he would force himself on her. He bragged about it all the time when he thought Ragnar was not around.

"Porunn, tell me something. Did Naul force himself on you? Did he force you to serve Jarl Borg or Borg's men?"

The girl had to bite her lower lip and look away. If she told him what she knew, Naul would make sure she disappeared. He had already done it to three other girls, the youngest, Nema, being only fifteen years old. She had a drowning 'accident', which everybody knew it was not true. Nema swam like a fish. Porunn guessed that she had waited too long to answer because, when she looked at the Earl again, she saw anger.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Please, forgive me for not answering sooner. It's just that I'm afraid to tell you. I don't want to disappear like Nema… But I don't want to lie to you."

But probably the Earl had known all along. Only when he saw how scared the young girl was did his face soften. Porunn thought he had not meant to frighten her. Yet she did not know if others had overheard their conversation.

"Tell me what 'happened' to Nema, Porunn. I was told the she drowned in the waters here."

"Nema swam like a fish and she was only fifteen, my lord. Naul made her stay late to clean the hall. I offered to help only to get back handed by Naul. I was told to leave and mind my own business. As I was leaving, a man walked in and gave Naul coins. A lot of coins. He was one of Borg's men. Naul just shoved her to him and walked away. She never…- her voice broke and she paused to look directly into her master's eyes. "She never came back to the barn that night. We found her floating in the water the following morning. She was badly beaten. Naul told us if we had breathed a word of it, we would have been next. I have been very lucky. Borg's men didn't want me, only the younger ones."

"Stop what you're doing now, Porunn." He ordered. "These men will walk you back to the barn." He added, pointing at Floki and Torstein, who had come out of the shadows.

Naul chose that very moment to walk into the hall.

"What the hell... YOU stupid bitch!" he screamed at Porunn.

Before anybody could react, Naul slapped her hard with his meaty hand. Then he kicked her in the face as she fell.

"Can't you do anything right?! Get back up, girl! How dare you leave before I dismiss you? How dare you walk ahead of free men?"

Porunn's world started to go black. As she fell to the ground, strong arms caught her before she hit the floor. She struggled to stay conscious, while Torstein slammed Naul onto the floor and drew his sword. The earl's voice suddenly boomed in the empty hall.

"ENOUGH! Floki, take her to the healer, now. Make sure she's safe."

"Yes, Ragnar." The man replied.

Porunn heard someone whispering to her.

"It's alright, Floki has you now. You're safe with Floki. Naul will never bother you again."

Then she heard no more for she passed out.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bjorn's POV:

I wanted to kill him then & there. My father had heard disgusting things about this man. Now with this information he was able to piece together some of it. Father figures in the last 6 years 14 servants girls between the ages of 12 to 15 have been sold for their services & later killed by Naul who was no more than a dirty pimp. Naul got there too late to stop Porunn & my father knew she would not lie. Now I get to watch my father Ragnar Lothbrok, the Earl of Kattegat in action. Has Torstein removes his sword from the front of Naul's throat. He's grabbed by my Uncle Rollo & shoved onto his knees in front of my father.

"You son of a fucking whore. I heard you for years brag how you treat 'your' women. YOU steal from the hand that feeds you. To find out you were 'pimping' MY servants out! HAS 'YOUR' WHORES! ! If they weren't good enough for your customers, you made them disappear. Nema was Gyda's best friend. You are to be taken to the holding cells & chained until your trial. (He looks to his brother) GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT ROLLO!"

After Rollo grabs him by his shirt front & shoves him out the door, Torstein looks at Ragnar;

"Your wife was right again. Porunn was the key. The Princess knew something was wrong with the girls."

"Yes, the Princess knew that Porunn would never lie to her. If anything she 'is' loyal to this family. The poor girl was scared to death of him. There's just one thing I do not understand Torstein."

"What is that my lord?"

"Porunn said 'I have been very lucky. They didn't want me, only the younger ones.' Porunn's what 17, 18 right?"

"I would say so my, lord. I know she was born about two years after Bjorn."

"Then why would she say that she was lucky?"

"Because my lord, she went through her childhood unnoticed by the likes of Naul. You said so yourself the ages of the girls that are dead or, 'missing' are between 12 & 15\. Porunn was too old for the likes of 'them'."

"We can only hope more will come forward now. Tomorrow have all the servants come early. I will have Rollo bring Siggy to help me with this. We're getting to the bottom of this once and for all. Torstein?"

"Yes my lord."

"Make sure she is safe. I want to know when she conscious."

With that Torstein nods as he leaves to let Floki know what's going on. I come out of the back chamber looked at my father;

"Is she going to be alright father? To think..."

"Yes. Knowing what you know now, what would you do?"

"Chain him like a dog on a 'very' short leash. I would get 'creative' at the very least, a good whipping until you say stop. Before being sentenced to death. My purpose would have him beg for death's sweet release, not mercy."

"It seems I was right. Your mother & I did indeed produce a son that is strong & wise. Go on get some sleep. I want you here tomorrow."

"Yes father, good night."

I leave the hall to go to my own house. Yet I wonder about the serving girl. Since I have returned home to Kattegat, most girls are doing their damnedest to get me to notice them except her. Porunn does her damnedest to avoid me, why? She pretty, very pretty Her eyes are full of fire. It was one of my last thoughts as I feel asleep.  
In the morning I run into Floki in the hall, eating. He tells me she's still sleeping but its not peacefully. He told me someone else came by when they heard & had left something. Before I could go, the servant girls came into the hall. You can tell they were frighten, they're shaking.

My father comes in with Rollo & Siggy. Ragnar tells them what has happened to Porunn. Finally the truth about Naul came out as the servants came forward & explained. Porunn had ran interference to keep the younger girls who worked in the kitchens safe from Naul all this time. She shielded most of them from him. She's been hiding them keeping them safe from Naul & his sick customers for years. Some who were forced by Naul came forward too.  
I knew there was something about her, I can tell. There is so much more to her than I think she even knows.

The servants are dismissed. The four of us were left to talk then has they were debating on how to punish for such crimes, Princess Aslaug walks in. Ragnar gets up & pulls a chair out for her to sit.

"How is our son today?"

"Good. How is Porunn?"

"Still unconscious I'm afraid. She was hit very hard. We're trying to make the punishment fit the crime."

"And that crime being?"

"Theft & abuse of many our servants my love."

"Add rape, embezzlement, property damage to it too."

"How? Most of the girls that we know of were bonded servants to us?"

"My love. Did 'he' have permission from you or, I to sell 'our' servants to those men?"

"No."

"Then in turn when he sold 'their' services to those bastards, pocketed the coins for 'his' own gain, he stole money from you & this house. That is embezzlement. When 'he' sold their services again without our permission, he allowed those girls to be raped without 'your' consent. Property damage is for that & hitting Porunn. Therefore he is responsible for those crimes. Just what in the name of the Gods were we thinking when we kept this man on?"

"I knew you were creative for a reason, my love. But what of the punishment what should we do?"

"You were a farmer before you were an Earl. When a bull gets too aggressive to mate what do you do? (the men cross their legs) I think you can be very creative in anything when 'you' think about it. Can't you, my love?"

"Who do you think should carry it out?"

"Whom ever 'you' desire. Too bad Lagertha already went home."

At this my Uncle Rollo chokes on his ale & coughs.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Porunn's POV;

By the light that was coming through the windows, it was mid morning when I woke up. I am at the healer's home on a raised pallet. I'm a servant. I shouldn't be in a bed like this. My jaw hurts a lot. I see Torstein sitting there with a look of amazement, he calls for Gydi. Gydi (Pronounced Gid-de) is our healer told me when Naul kicked me in the face, I hit the back of my head on the table hard on the way down. That I've been asleep for two days.

"My clothes, where... I need... to dress. I have... work... I have to do... work."

"Not today Porunn. Naul knew exactly where to hit you. So 'you' are here at least for two more days. Here drink some of this."

"No! Oww! Its not safe. Naul..."

I try to get up only to make it worse. The room starts to spin as I lie back down. I have to hide from Naul. Anyone who hides me is in danger too. I must hide from him. Yet the Healer would have none of it as she has Torstein helps her keep me in the bed.

"No Porunn. You are safe from him. You are safe girl. Floki was here keeping watch until this morning when Torstein took over. Bjorn has been here has well making sure you're safe. Naul is in chains in the cells, awaiting trial. By the gods I don't know what you said to the Earl to get his attention for a servant, you're one brave girl."

The healer turns to her apprentice, Torrin;

"Tell Ragnar she's awake. Bruised jaw & a bad concussion. She will be here for another couple of days at least."

"Yes Gydi."

Torrin left. Has Gydi treats me she's making me drink some type of tea with herbs my eyes get heavier.

"I'll find a way to pay you back, Gydi. I promise."

"You getting rid of that whore-son is payment enough. You don't know how grateful we really are for what you did. Now rest, girl."

The last thing I remember hearing was Gydi talking to Torstein about somebody. If only I could open my eyes again:

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her Torstein. She loved that boy. I remember her making that just for him."

"Naul is his cousin & Hawk is a fool. I told him what Naul did to her. The bastard's reply was "Oh I can do better than 'her'."

"I bet you he was a part of this. Wish I could prove it."

"We already did. How do you think Naul pick the girls for his clients? (Gydi's head's snaps up at him) We're giving him more rope Gydi so he could hang himself."

I'm asleep again before I can say Odin.

The next time I wake up Floki was there. Floki smiled at me. I like Floki. He always has stories about the gods. Gydi looks at me again when I notice Hawk's necklace in my hand. Floki went to get some food. When he came back my master & mistress was with him. There was another in the shadows but I could not see who it was. I try to rise again to let my master & mistress know I am okay but the room keeps spinning as I fall back. Gydi pulls them aside & tells them my concussion is worse than she thought. They're waiting for me to get better for Naul's trial. When my master asks what kind of punishment should Naul receive I did not hesitate:

"Everything that he stole from his victims should be stripped from him in kind, my lord."

"How would I do that Porunn?"

"My lord if anybody can think of a way, it's you. I tried to protect them all. I failed you."

The Princess, was actually consoling me;

"We know Porunn. We know what you did, now eat. We need for you to get better."

"Yes my lady."

Gydi pulls all them including the figure in the shadows aside;

"We got to keep her calm & awake for the next six hours. Otherwise we can lose her."

Floki knew of a way. While he had me eat, Floki was telling me stories of the gods. All of a sudden I got really sick then I felt a lot better. My head didn't pound like big drums anymore. I told Floki the room doesn't spin anymore. I could sit up now.

"Floki we should do stories more often."

Floki just laughs. That shrill infectious laugh that lights up a room during a dark thunder storm. Then he got serious:  
"What are you going to do now Porunn?"

"I will be okay Floki. I was born a servant. I knew that is all I will ever be Floki. It was a stupid girls dream thinking someone would want me, the Ugly Duck. Thank you for being here Floki. You make getting hurt bearable."

Later as I slept, my dreams were not peaceful. Where I'm the one who is found floating in the water battered, dead like Nema. After the fourth dream I woke up. A torturous dream that I know will never come true. Living as a free woman. I know I will never be one.  
Yet it wasn't Floki who was here this time. No it was the master, Bjorn. I don't know why, for some reason I felt safer with him here.  
I close my eyes & go back to sleep.

Bjorn's POV;

Floki comes back in;

"Any change Bjorn?"

"She woke up for a few moments, looked over here went back to sleep. She was crying in her sleep Floki, why?"

"Affair of the heart Bjorn. Hawk is a very stupid man indeed to lose this beautiful jewel. I tell you whoever gets her will be most fortunate. Go. I'll watch over her now."

I go home. Porunn has been on my mind a lot lately. I thought it was because she was hurt, no. All I wanted to do when she was crying in her sleep, was to make those tears go away. There's more to her & I'm going to find out. I have an idea as I fall asleep on just how to do it.

Porunn's POV;

Two days later, I return to my space in the barn only to gather my things. I am to stay in another location while Jarl Borg & his men are here. I was doing my work when Bjorn came by.

"Master, can I help you?"

"I was going to ask the same of you. Those look heavy. Sit."

"I'm use to it. I have to do my work."

"It's okay, sit. What is your name?"

I knew he knew this. Yet being loyal to the family I just went with it;

"Porunn."

"Where do you sleep?"

I point over in the general direction:

"In the barn with the other servants & animals."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Not anymore I thought but does he know? Hellooooo, the guy dumped me. His cousin was going to kill me! I answered;

"Of course. I must get back to my work."

I to him nod out of respect & went back to work as Bjorn walked away. Later I was entertaining the local village folk. The musicians plays a tune. I did not know he was there. I learn later from the other girls that the master was asking questions. That my name came up a lot. I have to come up with a better plan to avoid him fast. For only in dreams do girls like me end up with the sons of Earls. I know that for sure.

Later in the hall I was serving when Bjorn tries to talk to me;

"You can talk to me. You can tell me about your whole life & I can tell you about mine."

I told him the truth;

"There is nothing to tell. I have been a servant all my life."

I tried to move away quietly but he grabs my arm. I slide it out completely keep going. Do I want to spend time with him yes. Yet I know I can't. I'm a servant, a slave. I always will be and if anything, I know my place.

Why did King Horik make my master bring Jarl Borg here? He's dangerous to the lord & the princess. The king is always stirring up trouble for the Earl of Kattegat. To top it off just before the trial, I have to find another place to sleep because Jarl & is wife Torvi are where I was suppose to go. Hawk's brother Fletch who is a steward here took great pleasure to let me know I am on my own tonight. For there is no more room where the servants are being quartered. I have a few hiding places where I can go but I have to be careful. Jarl Borg's men are out in full force. Many of them knew Naul. After all they were Naul's best customers.

Later outside, I look up at the moon. A glowing dark red ring surrounds it. Meaning danger is very near for someone this night. I can hope it's not me as I am hiding in the darkest shadows. Yet I see Hawk is coming my way with two of Jarl Borg's men. As I thought;

Geez Odin wasn't getting a concussion & losing my boyfriend enough for your sense of humor? Oh no thank you sir, may I please have another.

Wait, why is he with Jarl Borg's men? I hide from them under a building in the shadows, when I am grabbed from behind. My body is pulled into a big chest, my mouth covered from behind as I'm about to scream until I twist around to see that its Bjorn.

"Master? Why are you here?"

"Making sure you don't 'disappear'. I found out what Fletch did so I told the servants to let it be known in the hall that you're with me tonight. It was the best I could do at the time to keep you safe has my father ordered. Do you have a place where you can go?"

"No not anymore."

"I know of one. One where no one would dare harm you. Come with me."

After Hawk & the other men move passed we move from where we were hiding & walk quietly. All of a sudden, Bjorn hides us in the shadows of another building as we see two more of Jarl Borg's men there waiting. We both over hear;

"Where's the girl? The servant you wanted us to get rid of."

"Shh, keep your mouth shut. At the last minute, a servant told me that she was with Bjorn for the 'night'. Only the gods know where he took her."

"Yeah the way he watches her you can tell what's on 'his' mind. Who would want to be a merchant's wife when they can have the son of an earl?"

"Just go back to the barn. We'll try again later."

"When do we get paid?"

"When Porunn is dead. Without Porunn, Earl Ragnar doesn't have a case against Naul. The others will not testify without her. They're too afraid too. Get it. Now go."

I squeezed my eyes shut at the humiliation that Bjorn knows all now. We wait until they're gone before we move again. On our way there, Bjorn stops one of the night watchmen & lets them know what we've overheard. The guard nods & takes off in another direction. We keep going. We didn't speak as we entered a house between Rollo's & the great hall. I know this place. Oh boy.

I see the fire is still lit. Well after all I lit the thing while he was training with Rollo earlier today. I saw him walking back this afternoon. Man talk about a chest. Damn, I could... Has I mentally slap myself back to the real world here. Ok Porunn heal down girl. I notice that he's straightening up in his room.

"It's okay. You can sleep here."

"No I can't. I'm a servant. It's your place."

"What if I ordered you to sleep here?"

"Then I w... would have to obey you, master."

I could tell he was thinking about something yet, his reply blew me away.

"I don't want to order you to sleep here."

Yeah right! You're a guy! Need I have to say more. So I figure just get this done & over with as I untie the top if my dress.

"Is this what you want, Master?"

Hell even a dead man could tell it was exactly what he wanted. Then again his reply threw me for it was the last thing I would expect him to say;

"Not like this. I want you to want to be with me. Listen (has I refasten my dress) I do not want you to leave here tonight. It's too dangerous. Sleep by the fire in the common area. You have my word. No one will touch you here."

I put my things near the bench. I made my pallet yet it was hard to fall asleep knowing that someone had planned my murder. I shivered even though the room was warm yet I couldn't stop the tears from falling nor stop the shaking from feeling so cold. It was the last thing I remember.

I awoke to a noise but I am warmer. I notice my cloak is no longer covering me but hanging on a peg near the fire. I am wrapped in soft fur cover like a cocoon. I never felt this safe nor this confused in my life. I look over to the bench. I see two feet there. Before I could get a sound out his voice soothed me;

"Go back to sleep Porunn. You are safe here.."

Bjorn's POV:

I am lying awake in my bed when I hear the screams from the men in the barn that is on fire. I have no pity for them for as they begged to be let out. I knew my father would get his revenge on Jarl Borg for what he did to the family. It was an added bonus that he got the ones who were going to murder Porunn. Yet why was I left out of this?  
I have more questions than answers since I cornered Fletch earlier this evening in the kitchens to find out who disobeyed my father. It was his own has he remarked;

"Why should that servant get the guest quarters when we have 'real' guest here?"

That's when I backhanded him hard. I grabbed Fletch & 'escorted' him right to Ragnar who was in the backroom watching the people at the feast. I explained why I dismissed him as his steward on his behalf yet Fletch wanted to plead his case. My father was vivid that he disobeyed him as he replied;

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't find out later. If any harm comes to Porunn because of this Fletch I shall strip the skin off your worthless hide. Now go & consider yourself lucky that I allow you to breathe."

I figured that this was a set up to get Porunn. I told one of the other servants that Porunn was with me tonight. It was honestly the best plan I had at the time to keep her safe. Now I had to find her fast before any harm comes to her. I go look for her. I am about to turn away when I see movement in the shadows under a building. I knew she was smart. I sneak up quietly behind her & cover her mouth as I pull her to me. Only when she stops struggling did I release her.

"Master? Why are you here?"

"Making sure you don't 'disappear'. I found out what Fletch did so I told the servants to let it be known in the hall that you're with me tonight. It was the best I could do to keep you safe has my father ordered. Do you have a place where you can go?"

"No not anymore."

"I know of one. One where no one would dare harm you. Come with me."

I brought her back here. I let her make the choice to be with me. She chose not to but slept out in the common area. Yet I hear crying as I get up. She's crying in her sleep again, the room is very warm but she's shaking as if she's cold. Why? I go over to my bed & remove the warmest cover. I remove the damp cloak & cover her in a cocoon. I hang the cloak up on a peg. She's stopped crying but she still shaking. Then I realized she's in shock. I guess I would be too if I overheard somebody who was close to me plan my murder as if disguising the weather. If I was that lucky to be able to get close to her I would... I just shake my head knowing she won't allow it. Porunn starts to wake up confused before she said a word;

"Shh, Go back to sleep Porunn. You are safe here..."

Porunn had been sleeping when my uncle came to talk. Rollo just shook his head:

"By the gods Bjorn just take the girl to bed."

"I gave her a choice Uncle."

"Well we have much to talk about. Since you aren't going to use your bed at lease let her."

Rollo then took the extra step as he picked her up & put her there. It was a long night for the two of us as Rollo explained to me what my father did tonight & the trial tomorrow. After Rollo left I wanted to go in there & hold her but didn't. I gave my word.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Porunn's POV:

I wake up early the next morning to find myself still fully dressed in his bed yet he was not there. I get up to go but I was stopped by Bjorn.

"No Porunn the trial are today. Rollo came by while you were still out here. After what we over heard last night my father decided that this was the safest place for you to be, for now."

"Trial? Did you move m..."

"No I did."

I turned around to find Rollo standing there.

"Why did you refuse to sleep there in the first place girl?"

"It was the master's bed sir. I maybe a servant but I'm not a slut. One thing if anything is certain sir. You work hard to gain respect. It never bodes well otherwise."

Rollo shook his head & replied;

"Even if ordered to?"

I looked at the master & his uncle;

"The master gave me a choice, sir."

Rollo looked over dumb founded at his nephew. Rollo changed the subject, informed us we will never have to worry about Jarl Borg or his men ever again.

"Ragnar sentenced Jarl Borg to have the Blood Eagle drawn on his back. His men have already been executed. Yet because of King Horik, Ragnar has to wait until we get a new ally for the raid in Wessex before he can carry out the sentence."

Rollo then went on to explain they arrested Hawk this morning for attempted theft, conspiracy to commit murder, aiding & a betting his cousin Naul. Naul had several charges himself. With Bjorn on one side & Rollo on the other, I was escorted to the Great Hall to give testimony. In a very public trial both men were found guilty of all their crimes.

Now when I said my Master can get creative, he really can get 'really' creative. He looked at Hawk & stated:

"HOW dare you try to steal from ME to save his worthless hide! You forfeited your life the minute you assisted Naul to steal my property. Fortunately my son was there. Hawk I sentenced you to be whipped by the servant you tried to kidnap & kill last night until I say stop. After which you will have a 'slow' execution, of 'my' choosing."

The Earl of Kattegat then looked at Naul:

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU ARE A MONSTER! !. SELLING MY SERVANTS AS YOUR WHORES TO LINE YOUR FILTHY POCKETS WITH COIN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY MURDERING PIMP! ! Naul you are stripped of every title & position. You are also to be whipped until I say stop. For beating Porunn, YOU are to be CASTRATED. Where those parts will be roasted before your eyes. ( I look over my shoulder I see men cringed.) Then two of you will receive your lashes. Hawk by Porunn & Naul by whomever I choose. Then you can wait for your executions at my pleasure. Now get out of my sight!"

After that the hall was cleared. Siggy noticed that I looked puzzled. As Hawk & Naul were being tied to post outside, Siggy asked me what was wrong.

"Madam, I never used a whip before..."

"What?! You're kidding me? For the love of the gods come with me."

I did not know that I still had escorts behind me. Actually it was who Siggy was looking for. She explained to Rollo the problem. Rollo tells her for us to meet him near the lake where they train in 15 minutes then leaves with Bjorn.

At this Siggy nods then asks;

"Now I know you know what sex is. So tell me how did you get away from becoming a victim of it all this time?"

"Madam, I don't sleep around. The truth where people think that I have 'some' beauty now, I didn't back then. I was ugly has a child. I was told back then that no man would ever want me."

"What happened?"

"Time I guess & as I got older I stayed loyal to the family. Has a child I was called The Ugly Duck madam."

We walked to where Rollo & Bjorn were. There are various kinds of fruit on stumps. Rollo trained me on how to use a whip & had me practice has the two men practice for the raid in England. A half hour later I notice all was quiet, too quiet. I turned around to see both of the men & Siggy watching me. Their looks are somewhat of amazement.  
It was Rollo who spoke first:

"You catch on quickly good. Now watch this."

I give the whip back to him. Where he shows me a couple of defense moves for the future. Rollo figures it couldn't hurt & I'm willing to learn. Then during a break in training I watched the other men spar with shields & swords. Rollo had asked what I was thinking. Without thinking I replied;

"Wondered if we were trained in defending Kattegat would we have stood a better chance against Jarl Borg & his men? Sorry sir. I got to quit thinking like a free person."

At this Rollo laughs:

"I wished more 'free' people think like you do. I could've used the help."

During this I notice that Bjorn was studying me. I know I have to keep away for his sake. Sons of Earls marry Princesses like my mistress or other ladies of higher rank not, servants like me.

At sunset the Earl wanted to move ahead with the punishment of Hawk & Naul. Naul was brought out & strapped by Torstein. Delivering his lashes was none other than the seamstress Amoda whose only daughter Evia disappeared at the age of 12 only to be found dead. Hawk was brought out by Floki who strapped him to the pole outside for all of Kattegat to see then stood by my side.

"Porunn are you ready?"

"Yes Floki."

At this Floki gave Ragnar a nod. Ragnar then made his announcement;

"I've decided that prolonging the sentence will do their victims no good. We will do the first part of their sentence now instead. Porunn, Amoda you may start when you both are ready."

I didn't know how I did this but I did. Maybe it was the fact that he was planning my murder that did it or for all the others that I couldn't save. I guess the Earl was impressed from what I learned from his brother today. For I noticed that he was talking to Siggy. Porunn didn't know, Siggy let Ragnar how she escaped the others all this time. His eyes got big as he asked;

"You mean to tell me, she's un..."

"Porunn was told she was ugly like the ugly duckling who was rejected by its mother. She was never told that the ugly one always end up being the most beautiful swan. Until now Porunn thought time has been 'her' friend. That she would go on unnoticed. (Has they hear the whip crack & the men scream again) She hasn't a clue how beautiful she really is inside & out. She's also avoiding your son like the plague."

"Bjorn? Why?"

"Bjorn likes her, a lot. I think it scares her. Her loyalty to your family knows no bounds. If anybody knows her 'place' its her."

Ragnar thanks Siggy for the information. Ragnar then said;

"Stop!"

The Earl of Kattegat goes over to Amoda & thanks her for her services. Then walks over to me & asks:

"May I?"

I hand the whip over to him:

"Of course my lord."

Ragnar then gives it to Bjorn to deliver the rest plus an additional 10 more for a total of 85. Bjorn drew each & every lash out so Hawk would know pain from betrayal. I know this because before he started he went up to Hawk & said:

"For each lash you receive from me think how much pain you caused Porunn when she heard you plan her murder with Borg's men. You will never betray anyone ever again. This I promise you."

I don't know why it comfort me but it did. I'm in a battle with myself. I am loyal to the family. I know I have to do everything I can to avoid him now. Even though I know its for the best it already hurts. A lot.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Third Person (Ragnar's) POV:

Why I didn't notice this before? Where other girls throw themselves at Bjorn, Porunn without even knowing it put more notice on herself by avoiding him. I remember many years ago the I had the same determination with a certain shield maiden. I knew there was a lot me in Bjorn. That's MY boy. Poor Porunn, her honesty & loyalty to this family is like no other. If I had fifty servants like her, Jarl Borg would've never made landfall. Yet she is having a battle with herself. I can see it hell a blind man could see it. She fallen for him & won't act on it. Even when Siggy told me this is the first time she handled a whip & what she told Rollo today really impressed me.

"Ragnar?"

"Yes Aslaug."

"What are you thinking about now?"

"How to play matchmaker. (He points out the problem) Any ideas?"

"I have a few but let me see where this is going. For if there is anybody who has earned their freedom it's her. How about we discuss it later. Thank you for having Bjorn take over. Porunn's still recovering from what they did to her."

"I know."

Ragnar was going to talk to his son. He wanted to see what his son really feels isn't lust. From what Rollo has told him there maybe more to this than the Seer even foresaw.

Bjorn's POV:

I hope he feels every bit of pain he caused (the whip cracks & Hawk screams again) Porunn. I had a servant throw salt into the open wounds before I gave him his final lashes to make it more painful. Hawk is taken away & tied to await death. I have no pity for either of them has Naul is hauled outside to where he is tied down to four stakes spread eagle. Gydi went to do as bidden but stopped. My father & uncle looked at her puzzled as she whispers something into her apprentice's ear. The apprentice goes up to my father & whispers a word which makes is eyes go big. Ragnar motions for Rollo to come with him. I hear Gydi say to them;

"We have a 'little' problem here. He is not a 'he' nor a 'she'."

I have heard of a deformity that called a person a hermaphrodite. Where a person was born with both genders. In Naul's case they didn't form enough to be a boy yet not enough to be a girl either. In a sense Naul is both yet was raised as a boy. Naul through the pain of the lashes looks smug but the look didn't last long. For my father instructed Gydi what to do as all heard;

"Cut off what's there & throw it into the fire."

So ordered Gydi did just that. I stood there & watched with a stone cold face. Inside I cringed like any other male. To block out Naul's screams, I thought about Porunn. I'm wondering why does she avoid me? Does she feel the same things I do? Could it be that she is scared to feel those things about anyone? I can't blame her. At this point Naul has passed out from the pain & is taken away. The rest of the village as returned to their routine. I am called over by father who along with Floki, Torstein & Rollo are thinking up a 'creative' way should Naul survive the night for their executions. Rollo had the first suggestion;

"Snakes?"

"No too light... Bjorn?"

"Stoning by their victims then both are sacrifice to the gods by encasement."

Rollo asked;

"Encasement?"

"Sigvard would threaten me with it when Lagertha wasn't around. The condemned are place in a molded cage where they cannot move coated with honey & hung up on a tree to die. As birds, bugs & other animals slowly pick them apart little by little. They usually die of hunger & thirst for no one on pain of death is allowed to feed them. After they die their remains are left there to rot until the ruling Earl deems them fit for burial outside of the village for even in death they are not allowed to be buried at home for their crimes."

Rollo asked;

"Can they enter Valhalla?"

"No that's the beauty of it. For their crimes they can never enter Valhalla's portals ever."

My uncle looks to his brother as I look to my father. Ragnar studies his son, nods. I have just decided the method of death for two men & thought nothing about it. I get no pleasure out it yet, my father has me stay to talk. During our talk I ask why I wasn't included in Jarl Borg's capture? He told me I could not be found then asked where I was. I told him I was with Porunn. I told him how I overheard the plan with Borg's men so I found Porunn to prevent it from happening. I was a little angry with him;

"I only ask to be kept in your confidences as your son."

My father looked at me & said;

"I'll decide the level of confidence that you will receive from me but I'll give you some fatherly advice. Think with his (Ragnar points & taps to his head) & not with your (points to between my legs)."

Porunn's POV:

Next morning after all ate in the main Hall, Ragnar announces the execution to take place today. They are to be stoned & encased to hang in the trees. I knew he would find a creative way to do it. Then I over heard the other servants say that it was Bjorn who thought of it. Wow! He must be pissed off at them but why? He really must have something to prove to his father but what?

I didn't have long to find out I was ordered to talk to somebody outside. I knew it was him, Bjorn.

"You wanted to see me Master?"

"Yes. I have some questions that I need honest answers to. I have been told you do not lie."

"I will do my best."

"Why do you avoid me?"

"I'm a servant. You are a son of an Earl. It will not do..."

It was then I found out that he didn't care as he 'kissed' me. It also didn't help that I kissed him back. By the Gods boy, can he kiss.

"If you haven't notice, I don't care that you are a servant. I don't care Porunn. What I would like to know is how you feel about me?"

"Conflicted."

"Why is that?"

"Why me? I have nothing. I come from nothing, have absolutely nothing to give you. I am not even beaut.."

By the gods does he ever come up for air?

"You have something most people do not have or, have squandered away. Integrity, kindness, honesty. People are right about you."

"What is that, master?"

"You don't lie, not when its important. Yet you did when we talked the first time. You said to me 'of course' when I asked if you had a boyfriend. Why?"

"Staying away seems the best option. Sons of Earls marry ladies of higher rank not, slaves like me."

Bjorn figured that out but wanted to hear her say it. Maybe she would see that she was being foolish. Well, at least to him.

"Are you going to Floki's wedding?"

"Yes he invited me as a guest. Are you?"

"Yes. I will be there."

What we didn't know is that we were being watched by Princess Aslaug & Siggy. They saw this exchange & smiled at each other.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bjorn's POV:

Just to make it more disturbing for them, I made Hawk dig the pit under the large tree for their executions while I made Naul watch on his knees. I can't believe that bastard survived being castrated & whipped. While Hawk dug the pit I gave Naul a taste of how I can be as I taunted his cousin in front of him. If they only looked up they would see what I have really in stored for them. After the pit was dug I made him get on his knees has Torstein & Floki dragged Naul into the pit. Their victims lined up around them with stones. My father passed sentence;

"You are to be stoned by your victims if they so choose to. After which you will rot in your caged tombs until I deem that you can be buried for your crimes."

At this all their victims at the same time threw two stones at Hawk & Naul. They dropped the rest to the ground where Porunn turned to my father & said;

"My lord they are beneath us. We leave their fate in your very capable hands. Let them beg you for their deaths."

Ragnar nods has it was planned. He lets the of the servants return to their duties but has Porunn stay. She looks puzzled then he asked;

"Why?"

"My lord, I already got my form of justice when you allowed me to give Hawk his lashes. For that I thank you. They are not worth anymore of our time or, energy. Let the gods have their worthless hides. The others agreed to let you give them their just deserts for the crimes they committed against you. We figured you are more creative than any of us could ever be. That's for the Princess & what they allowed into our Mistress's home."

My father looked at Porunn nodded & had her return to the house to bring a jar of honey. She left Ragnar looks at us:

"Bjorn, Rollo? What do you think?"

"We take the rest of the stones that the servants left for us go to different points & throw. By the time we're done, she should be back."

Each take a different position with their own pile. Bjorn directly in front of Hawk, Ragnar in front of Naul & Rollo in the middle of the two. By the time Porunn returned with two other servants, the men were on their knees begging for their deaths. Naul was bloody from head to toe, barely conscious. Hawk was pleading Bjorn to end it. Ragnar replied;

"Did you show mercy when you killed Nema after you pimped her out? Did you show mercy when you allowed those girls to be used while you lined your pockets with coin? (Looks to Hawk) Did you even care for the girl or was she just a piece of ass you used to get to the other girls for your cousin? I want the truth from you for once Hawk & I want it now. Did you at any time even care about her?"

Porunn's POV:

I returned with two others with food & drink for the men. To hear Earl Ragnar ask the question that has plagued me for many days now. It took everything I had not to run when I received my answer. I guessed he was disappointed since I never had sex with him. Yet it still hurts just the same to hear it. Hawk answered truthfully for once as he ignored Porunn completely as he answered Ragnar;

"No I never loved her not that it matters anymore. She wouldn't give it up. I knew I could do better than her any day. I just wanted to break her in before moving on. Distracting her with flowery words to get to the girls for my cousin was an added bonus. (Looks at Porunn & sneers) Who would want you? The Ugly Duck? Somebody like you skinny & worthless who has nothing to offer! Did you honestly think I was going to rescue you?! You were lucky that I even gave you the time of day you worthless ugly skinny dumb bitch."

At this Bjorn was going to throw one of the biggest stones he had in his hand to finish Hawk off but Ragnar stopped him. Porunn gave the Honey to Ragnar as she said:

"Here's the honey you requested, my lord. Forgive me for taking so long. Princess Aslaug & Siggy wanted to made sure that all of you had good food & drink."

I gave him the honey & left without another thought. I did not look back for if I did I would have crumbled. Only my pride kept me going. When I was out of their sight did I run back to Kattegat. Just outside the village I stopped because my legs couldn't carry me any farther as I leaned against a big tree breathing heavily with my tears falling for my stupidity.

Third Person (Ragnar's) POV:

My Brother looks to Bjorn;

"Go to her. Only pride is keeping her going."

My son looks to me as I gave a nod of approval. With that Bjorn takes off as Rollo & I encased them. Then, poured the honey over the two. We realize Naul is now dead as added some red ants that we found earlier & raised them to be food for the animals. It gave me little satisfaction has we heard Hawk screaming from the pain as we walk away. I'll come back in a month & see where they stand for burial. The only thing is now Jarl Borg's Blood Eagle sentence & for what he tried to do to my family, I shall not regret carrying out 'his' sentence.

Bjorn's POV:

"Porunn! Where are you? Porunn! !"

By the time I catch up to her, she was just outside Kattegat. I found her leaning against a tree wiping her eyes. She wouldn't even look at me. At this point I knew nothing I say would ease her pain. I just pulled her into my arms & held her. I'm worried that she's shutting everyone out. It's bad enough to find out that you were being used but for their last words being sneered at you without any remorse...  
She really has no idea that her real beauty is from within. Without thinking I tilted her head up & wiped away the tears that were there.

"He's not worth it Porunn. Even his last words to you when he should've begged you for forgiveness were only of hatred. Don't shut us out. There are many who think highly of you."

"Of Me? ? Who would think 'highly' of a servant?"

Without thinking I leaned in kissed her cheek & held her even closer. It was the only way I could think of not to let her fall as I replied;

"Believe it or not Porunn, there are a lot more people here who respect you than you think."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A week later... Third Party (Ragnar's) POV;

My son is at the wedding of my dear friend Floki. We knew King Horik is trouble with a capitol T yet he is the king so we 'obeyed' has requested. King Horik knew I would never forgive Jarl Borg for what he did to my family. Knowing that the King is trouble, we devised this plan to keep the 'king' unaware of our doings & keeps him appeased for now. I will get no pleasure out of this for it was King Horik who didn't want him to raid with us in the first place. Then puts my family through hell as Borg raided my lands. It's causing me to wary of this alliance that I currently have with him. Yet I have to miss Floki's wedding so King Horik will think Floki is unhappy with me, as planned. Knowing Floki its a real party. I really wish we could find an ally quickly so I can finally get rid of Jarl Borg.

Aslaug told me what she & Siggy saw a couple days of ago with Bjorn & Porunn. Bjorn is more like me than I realized. What will he do if I told him he will have to give her up if we arranged a marriage for him. If he's like me that will never happen. First he's the type you can't force. Even though years ago, the Seer told me he would marry a queen, he didn't say which wife it would be. First, second, ninth who knows. Second, he loves 'her'. I remember the love that I still have for Lagertha to this day. It about killed me to see her go but, she was right. Aslaug would never accept being second & Lagertha is a free spirit. I should've never pushed her away like I did. I hope my son understands that one day he too maybe put into this position. That to succeed he may have to give up the one thing he loves the most.

Two days later...

I am explaining what the Blood Eagle is to Bjorn when Torstein came in & informed me that Earl Egstad is waiting for me in the woods if I still wanted an ally for England. I hurry & ride out there with Torstein & two others to meet Earl Egstad. Has I ask an older man if he was the Earl a white horse comes out from behind a large tree & to my surprise, it's my ex-wife Lagertha. She is Earl Egstad. After we exchange pleasantries we get down to business. Boy the Gods are having fun with me today as I ask her;

"How many ships?"

"Four, over 100 warriors. So do you want me has an ally?"

"I've been betrayed before by earls so if you are 'Earl' Egstad then its a no but, if you're the Lagertha I remember then it's a yes."

We ride back to Kattegat where Bjorn waits for my return with Rollo. By Odin & Thor you should've seen the look on their faces when they saw Lagertha. It was worth it. Next day during training my wife was pleasantly surprised at this event. She shocked me has she told me she rather that it was Lagertha. That Lagertha was formidable. Has I lay back on the porch I remarked:

"The Gods are 'really' having fun with me today. It'll be dark soon."

"I know."

After training the carpenters get the center of the village ready for the Blood Eagle. All will be watching me cut into this man's back & leave him to die has his lungs sit on his shoulders. I only hope he cries out so he can't enter Valhalla.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Porunn's POV:

I watch Lagertha train, I wish I could do that. I want to be like Lagertha. I want to be able to defend my home or, go on a shield war. Now its night & the King tricked Jarl Borg into believing that he would help him escape. By all the Gods you should've seen the look on his face when Jarl Borg ran out of the dungeons only to see the master dressed in white robes at the alter in the center of the village. Now he'll get the justice he deserves for what he did to my mistress & her children. Jarl Borg should've realized that it was the King's trick in the first place. My master didn't have anything to with him not going on to England. Has we watched Ragnar rip open Jarl Borg's back, I look over to Bjorn. I don't know why but I really don't want him to go to England yet I can't ask him to stay.

A week later...

They are planning the raid in Wessex, England. Between his training, we steal moments here & there. To talk, to know each other better. Now is not the time for my mind to wonder as my mistress is in labor. The Earl watching & worrying about his wife as she screams from the pain. Thirteen hours later you hear a healthy cry has their fourth son is born. With their approval I went to tell Bjorn. I find him with the king & his mother. Lagertha just told the king she was leaving to ready her ships. She would be back in a month.

"Your father has a new child."

"A son."

"Yes."

The king replied to Bjorn;

"I must go & give my congratulations to your father. It's always a good day from the gods when you are blessed with a new son."

With that the king & his son leaves. Yet Lagertha wasn't so happy;

"Who are you?"

"Porunn."

"I meant who are you to my son?"

At this I looked to Bjorn for I wanted to know that too. Bjorn replied;

"She is a servant, a slave (at this I cast my eyes downward in disappointment) and (Bjorn looked directly at his mother) I'm in love with her. (now that's better)."

With that he takes my hand. Wait did I just see Lagertha actually smile at us when we walked away?

After Lagertha leaves we find out the baby was born deformed. He will never walk but, my lady rescued him after being put out to die. They've named him Ivar the Boneless.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Third Party (Rollo's) POV (two weeks later)...:

I go with a servant to check on the cages in the woods for my brother. Ragnar has a lot on his shoulders now that we're getting ready for England. I look & see Naul's corpse there rotting in the summer's sun yet the other is vacant. I have the servant go get Ragnar to see this. I look down to see tracks of many boot prints. I can see that the lock was cut off. Now we have a new danger as we have to look for Hawk. By the time Ragnar arrives with Bjorn & Torstein, Rollo starts tracking where some of the drag marks went to. Old strips of clothing alined branches here & there. They go to a cove where the tracks end & found the body of Torrin with her throat slit. They now know Hawk has escaped. Ragnar first looks for Fletch & the rest of his family. They're gone. When their friends are questioned they were told;

"They told us they were moving north where they have family, my lord. They said you gave them your blessing."

At this Ragnar remembered Fletch making the request to leave Kattegat. It was a week after the sentence was carried out. Ragnar's mind was on other things at the time for it was the same time Torrin had disappeared. Their friends were right he did give them permission to leave. He knows the family rescued Hawk & murdered Torrin. They just waited until Hawk was well enough to travel before leaving.

Porunn's POV:

They're getting ready to leave. Many are receiving the final blessing for a safe passage. Siggy just left the dock to see Rollo off. Bjorn will be sailing with his uncle. Where many can see their love ones off I can't. I'm not allowed to. I turn away to go back to the hall;

"Porunn! Porunn! Porunn! !"

It was Bjorn who ran to me. I stopped to turn around & he was right in front of me.

"Porunn, look there are many who don't approve & don't want me talking to you. Who cares, I'm probably going to die in battle anyways..."

Bjorn just hold my face up & starts kissing me as if it was for the last time. I could only reply with the truth;

"I love you..."

It's the truth I do love him. It's also what scares me the most has I may never see him again.

By the Gods seriously does he ever come up for air?

Has they set sail the princess, her sons, Siggy, Helga, myself along with a few others watch on a hill as they sail away. Hoping that they return home alive. A week later, one of the armorers that stayed behind asks if I wanted to train on weapons & fighting. I jumped at the chance even though I know I'll never be free, I can at least defend myself in an attack if not buy my lady time to escape with the children. Hence it became my routine to after my days' work to train. I thought I was doing this unnoticed by anybody. Wrong again. For the servants kept the princess every well informed.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A month later...

I was training with the armorer on the beach in the late afternoon. I was taking a break in training when my lady came up to me with one of her ladies. I stand up hoping that she does not tell me to stop. Right now its about the only thing that keeps my mind from wondering about Bjorn & the others. Princess Aslaug asks:

"Who told you to do this?"

"No one. I do this for myself."

"Why?"

"I want to be like Lagertha. I want to go, fight in a shield war."

"Why does everybody want to be like her?"

At this I bow my head & look at the ground.

"Don't worry I understand. I know what you meant. I have decided to make you a free person. You are no longer bonded to me as a servant. You only serve me in my household only if you choose to as a free person."

Did I just hear her right or, are the gods playing a joke on me?

"How can this be? It is impossible."

"Yet it has happened. Here these are for you. (Her servant gives me a package) It is a gift."

I nod for I have no words to say has the two depart. I look in the package to find a blue dress of the finest wool & a necklace made out of gold with beautiful stones in them. I go & change into my old servant dress & return for a bath. The sun is setting has I swim out there. I dive under water & come up again. I was a slave before now I am a free woman now. I return to shore dry off & change into my new clothes. I arrive at the great hall to find Siggy waiting for me with another woman who does my hair. I never had anybody do my hair before.

Now starts a new journey for me. I am free. I am a free woman.

Two weeks later...

A messenger comes to the Princess to let her know that they are coming back within the week. They inform Siggy that during the first battle Rollo was seriously injured & captured. That he will be released soon into Ragnar's care. They also informed her that Athelstan was alive & caring for him. It gave little comfort for Siggy has she took the news hard.

Third Person (Princess Aslaug) POV:

Why didn't I free this girl sooner! She does trade on my behalf better than anyone that I know to the point that upon seeing her, tradesmen visibly cringed. Yet she is still one of the most loyal & gentleness souls I have ever come across in my life. My step-son Bjorn was right, her beauty is from within. By the Gods... What the hell was I thinking? By Thor I should have freed this girl years ago.  
***End POV***  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A week later...

Things were being made ready when they were told that the ships were arriving within the hour. Now I am getting a little nervous. Siggy already went to the docks. No one in their right mind was going to stop her.

People from the boats were filing into the great hall & to my surprise Athelstan came back with them as my mistress remarked;

" And you, you came back."

"I returned to Kattegat because you, Ragnar & everyone here in Kattegat are my family."

"Here drink priest." Has Torstein hands him a cup & pats him on his back.

Bjorn follows his mother Lagertha into the hall. Where he makes a slight bow to the Princess in greeting. I made sure that I dressed for the occasion.

"Porunn?"

The Princess whispered into Bjorn's ear;

"I made her a free woman. She's no longer a slave."

Bjorn looks pass the princess right at me & smiles. All this is observed by both Lagertha & Princess Aslaug who also smile.

"Welcome back Bjorn."

At this Bjorn's eye have a spark as he smiles. I can tell what he's thinking. I have been pretty thinking the same thing. That I am free & I can be with the one I want.

Later that day...

I was standing outside of the hall watching people celebrate the arrival of King Horik's family when Bjorn came to me.

"So you're now a free woman. What are you going to do with your freedom?"

"Choose."

"Choose?"

"Yes choose. When I was a servant I love you (hoping he catches on that I do love him still). You were the only one to treated me like I was a real person. Now I'm free, I can choose."

And wouldn't you know it. It went right over his head. He thought I loved him only has a servant.

"There are plenty of other women."

You big dummy has I shook my head in disbelief as I replied;

"That was your first mistake."

I immediately turned away from him & went back inside. I looked at the Princess shook my head. I'll give him a couples of days before I will talk to him again. Maybe by then he'll see the light. Turns out I didn't even have to wait that long. The next day I went to the market. There he was looking for me;

"Porunn wait, please I'm sorry. Forgive me for what I said. I don't want other women I want you."

I walked on looking at the other booths calmly until he blocks my path.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Respect."

"Porunn you know I respect you. I worship you."

I finally turned to him;

"I don't want to be worshiped. I spent my life as a slave. Your words are ridiculous."

"What can I do?"

"You can fight me."

"Fight you?"

"Yes, fight me."

"If that's is what you want, lets go."

We walk to a clearing in the woods outside of the village. Bjorn unbuckles his weapon belt & drops it to the ground, holds up his hands has I circle around him...

Bjorn's POV:

Shit! I'm not back for even 2 hours & I'm in the damn doghouse. Damn it I should've realized that she meant she would have still chosen me even has a free woman. But nnnooo, I had to go off & shoot my big male ego mouth off with that brilliant remark about getting any woman I want. Now I have to fight my girl to show her that I respect her great! Just mother fucking great! I talked to the armorer who's training her, she's still a beginner but catching on. I have to do this just right or I'll lose her. Porunn circles around me to get in a couple hits. Now I have to make this look good. But after a few weak shots which included a side kick to my ribs I remarked;

"What was that?"

Porunn then comes out swinging. She got me in the nose with a right hook & side before I realized how serious she was. Knowing what I can do I held back has I punched her in the stomach & tapped her nose. I grabbed her by her arms;

"Porunn, please stop."

"Please what?"

Then after Porunn does a few leverage moves to get my attention she was sitting on top of me hit me in the jaw before taking off running down this path in the woods. Shit! ! I thought I screwed up again. I should've pinned her under me & kissed her until I got her to stop. Damn it! ! Just where in the hell did she learned how to throw a right hook like... Oh yeah, I must remind myself to have a talk with Uncle Rollo once he gets better. I grabbed my belt to go after her. I called out for her but she didn't answer. I'm getting worried as I call out;

"Porunn! Porunn where are you? Porunn I'm sorry! It was an accident. Porunn!"

I go around a bend under a row of trees to find her sitting on a low branch looking right at me with that look. A look that would stop Thor right in his tracks. My mouth goes dry as I drop what I was carrying to the ground. I walk up to her she reminded me of a woodland fairy. Beautiful earthy at the same time. I stand in front of her has Porunn takes my hand up to her lips...

Porunn's POV:

When I had pinned him I realized he played me. He's a warrior & not just any warrior. He's Bjorn Ironside the son of Ragnar & Lagertha. It pissed me off that he held back so I decked him & took off running. If he wants me now he's going to have to catch me & by the gods I'm going to make him work for it. I see a tree with a log or, low branch on the side. I have an idea has I hear him calling for me;

"Porunn! Porunn where are you? Porunn I'm sorry! It was an accident! Porunn!"

I sit there wipe the blood off my nose & wait. I didn't have to wait long. Bjorn drops whatever he had in his hand comes up & stands before me. I take his hand up to my lips. By the gods he finally bought the vowel & got the clue! He touches my cheek I look down a little it still hurts. Bjorn lifts my chin up & kisses my cheek. I stand up kiss him back & take off his belt. He's letting me lead him to an area just in front of the tree where I help take his shirt off (and enjoy the view). This is new for me so I let him take over as he takes off my vest & unlaces my shirt...

Bjorn's POV:

She let me take the lead. I can finally show her how I feel. I will think before my ego ever gets the best of me again. I thought I lost her. I trace every curve to savor the moment. I realized something else. That someone is very new to this & I'm using every bit of self control that I have...

Later...

"Porunn why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprised?"

"(Smiling)Very."

I get very serious now I have to protect her & my brothers from King Horik;

"Porunn, I want you to either stay in my house or with the Princess & my brothers tonight. I can't tell you what is going on but I need you to be safe. If anything happens to me I need you to get my brothers out of here. Keep them alive. I promise I will tell you everything. I promise."

"It's to do with the King doesn't it?"

"Yes. Please Porunn promise me. You are still in the early part of training. If anything use that right hook of yours."

"I'll bring my sword with me so it's not too obvious. I promise, that I will do my best to keep your brothers safe. I get to hear all about it later, promise."

"Of course."

I take Porunn over to where the Princess, Siggy & my brothers are. Now that I know Porunn is safe, I can now concentrate on King Horik & his men. I make my way toward the Great Hall. Just has a man tries to attack me from behind I turn flip him hitting him with my axe.

"Floki! Where have you been?"

"Watching over you like I promised your father."

We make our way to the Great Hall where now the King gets to know what its like to get played...  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Porunn's POV:

I am with the boys who are running around playing like boys do at that age. King Horik is dead with most of his family. Only his oldest son is alive. Earl Ragnar Lothbrok allowed him to live. The Princess along with Siggy returned from the Hall. They're telling me what happened with King Horik. When out of the corner of my eye I see an archer as he fired arrows into the room, at the boys. Without thinking, I quickly push Ubbe toward his mother as I cried out;

"Archer! !"

I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as one of the arrows landed in my upper thigh. Another servant used her own body to shield Ivar & his nursemaid from harm when the second arrow hits her in her neck. Killing her instantly. The archer fires off more arrows. Siggy & another servant was pulling me out of harms way when suddenly Siggy pushes the girl out of harm's way. Taking one in the back. Princess Aslaug was able to get three of the boys into the hall. Only the youngest, Ivar is still here being protected by the servant & nursemaid. I see who the archer is. It's none other than Hawk. A guard arrives at the door but can't get to me. He slides one an axe to me. I grabbed it & I throw it with all my might at him before he shoots again. Hawk is hit square in the chest, killing him. He falls out of the tree to land at Torstein's feet. By then Lagertha, Bjorn & Floki have arrived. A servant has been sent for the healer. Lagertha goes right to Siggy as Bjorn comes to me.

"Porunn! Oh no, Porunn."

"It's not that bad Bjorn. Check Siggy please hers are worse."

"Porunn stay still. Lagertha is with Siggy."

Bjorn looks over to his mother who just shakes her head. Lagertha has been around wounds & knows it will do no good. For the arrow tore through Siggy's lung. Lagertha dear friend Siggy is dying. Floki & Lagertha take Siggy to another part of the room to make her more comfortable as I hear;

"Siggy, what were you thinking?"

"See to her first please Lagertha. She reminds me of my Thyri."

At this Lagertha nods at her trusted friend. Gydi has arrived & made Siggy as comfortable as possible. By then Torstein had brought Rollo over. Both the Gydi & Lagertha look at Rollo as they shook their heads. Rollo is seated next to her;

"Siggy?"

"She reminds...me of Thyri. She protected Ivar... Saved Ubbe. Took...arrow for him."

"Porunn? Well we're going to have to do something about that now won't we?"

Siggy nods mouthed love you to Rollo. She closes her eyes for the last time. All look as a servant slowly covers Siggy with a blanket. Rollo leans back & put his head in his hands. By then Gydi was treating me. She looks to Bjorn;

"Get her on that table now & give her this to bite down on. You're going to have to hold her down. We're going to have to dig the arrow out."

By this time Ragnar came into the room. In the hall passage Princess Aslaug told him what happened. Gydi looked quickly looked at his head & determined that he was fine. Ragnar wipes his head with a cloth offers to help. Gydi has Ragnar & Torstein hold my lower legs down. Bjorn was going to move, I said:

"Stay. Just block the view so I don't see what she's doing. I will be still has an oak for you. I promise."

"Porunn... It's going to be really painful. Grab onto me scream through it if you have to. I can take it."

"I kept my promise to keep your brothers safe didn't? I promise I will be still as oak for you."

"Then bite down on this & what ever you do, don't look over there."

Bjorn blocks what Gydi is doing. Has soon has I bite down on strip Gydi goes to work. The pain is excruciating but I kept my word. I did not move. I grabbed onto his upper arm has Gydi digs the arrow out. Everything got a bright white as I screamed through the pain, my world went black as pitch.

I woke up in a different place. I can tell its morning yet, wonder which day it is. My leg is propped up on pillows. I look around to see Bjorn there, asleep with one big bruise on his arm holding me close.

"Bjorn."

Bjorn shoots up as he felt my forehead;

"Porunn? The fever broke."

"I sorry about your arm. "

"It's a bruise Porunn. It'll go away. You slept the night through. I should let them know that you're awake. The Princess & my father want to talk to you."

"I think (while looking around) a bath would be a good start. I just realized something?"

"What's that?"

"You were here for my first battle wound. How is Rollo?"

"He's taking Siggy's death hard. Please do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Make 'this' your last battle wound. I'll be right back."

I thought I just blinked next thing I know I hear a few familiar voices. Including Lagertha's who just looked in;

"You're awake! Good we can talk as the servants get a bath ready."

"I must have fallen asleep again. Where's Bjorn?"

"Getting food for you."

"I could've sworn I only blinked."

At this Lagertha laughs;

"You were asleep for over two hours Porunn. While you were still asleep, Gydi was here to look at your wound. She said it's looks good. Now lets get you cleaned up."

Has Lagertha & a servant helped me into the tub I had to ask;

"Who is caring for Rollo?"

"Ragnar has him over at the hall with them for now along with Floki & Helga."

With Floki there, I knew then Rollo was in good company. Later everyone else shows up. When Ragnar & the Princess walks in, I start to get up only to be told to sit back down.

"Don't get up. We are here to thank you for saving our son's life."

I smiled & replied;

"You're very welcome."

Soon the guys go to one part of the room to talk while the ladies are in another. I am eying the men I ask;

"So what do you think they're talking about now?"

Lagertha replies;

"If I know Ragnar ways of keeping you here since I told my son earlier today this one's a keeper."

The Princess added:

"I told Ragnar if I'm not happy neither shall you be for a 'very' long time."

"Good one Princess Aslaug."

"Thank you Lagertha. Porunn if Bjorn's anything like his father stay on top or you'll be pregnant practically every year."

Lagertha looks at her puzzled;

"That doesn't always work."

"Really?"

"How do you think I got Bjorn."

"By the gods is that man fertile!"

Lagertha just laughs as I'm still eying one man in the group. Over in that part of the room there's quite a different conversation going on. Bjorn just nods every now & then while his father is doing most of the talking.

Bjorn's POV:

My father & I are in another part of the room with Athelstan & Torstein. I was keeping my eye on Porunn so she wouldn't tire too quickly. My father looked at me & said;

"Your Uncle was so right. Rollo said if your mother & my wife ever teamed up, I would beg for mercy from the gods. Guess what happened today after your little chat with 'Earl Engstad'?"

"Shit! They've teamed up."

"Yeap. Now listen up! Because if I'm not happy no one here will be. Whatever you do, don't blow it. Your mother & my wife would prefer her to be a permanent family member 'very' soon. If they could have it their way a grandchild to follow, preferably a girl. Earl Engstad wants another shield maiden in the family."

"That might be before the wedding."

Ragnar's eyes got big;

"How in the hell did you find time to... Never mind. Well I guess that solves that. Now only if the other problem were this easy to solve."

We're laughing at what my father just said when I noticed how tired she is getting. My mother feels her forehead to make sure she's not getting sick again. Porunn apologizes for not being great company today has my mother laughs;

"I wouldn't be great company if I was recovering from being shot with an arrow last night either Porunn."

Two weeks later, Porunn's POV:

Bjorn took me out of the village for a picnic. We're at a familiar spot where he had me sit in the sun while he goes for something. A few minutes later Bjorn comes up behind me:

"Close your eyes Porunn."

I do so. Bjorn has me reopened them to find a necklace that I pulled off, repaired & refastened to my neck. Has I leaned back against him;

"How did you find it in this? I thought I lost it after the fight."

"It wasn't easy. I remembered when you ran off & went for the general area that you threw it. I talked to Rollo. He has decided after he heals that he should train you."

"Yes but you told me you had to talk to me."

"Actually I want to talk about..."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three Months Later...

It wasn't easy for Rollo to move on. He really loved Siggy. I guess training me with Bjorn helped him for he's starting rejoin the living again. Athelstan taught me how to use a bow recently & said I was a natural at archery.

Since Ragnar became king & will be moving to northern Denmark, Bjorn will be taking over, acting as Earl in his place. Floki had a lot of making up to do with Helga for sending them away. First Ragnar brought her back to Kattegat after he explained everything to her. It was the deal Floki made to keep them safe from King Horik.

With the return of Hawk by King Horik, Ragnar & Bjorn made it a point to locate the rest of the family & bring them back for the murder of Torrin. Unfortunately the family split apart so not to be caught. Part of the family were heard to be in England in Northumbria & another in Northern Ireland.

Since Torvi returned home to Gotaland after she gave birth to a baby girl, things have been unsettled there of who should rule. She sent a messenger to the King asking for help. Rollo volunteered to go saying he needed a new start. Now things there are a lot calmer & it added more forces King Ragnar's base should the need arise. The latest news from there is that Rollo & Torvi are together. Rollo loves the girl that Torvi named Vyri as his own.

Now everyone is here for a different occasion. For looking along the river an anxious groom is waiting for his bride.

"Relax, Bjorn your mother did the same thing to me. Torstein is with her. She'll show."

The other guest laughed then cheer as the bridal party arrives. It was the first time I ever heard myself being referred to as beautiful. My groom whispers into my ear;

"What took you so long?"

I whisper back;

"I'll give you three guesses."

Later...

"You think they figured it out yet?"

"Lagertha, Torvi, the Princess, Helga & Floki yes. After the feast possibly Athelstan. Your father, Torstein & Rollo not quite yet. I'll give them to tomorrow when Lagertha tells them. In the meantime who is going to continue my training? Any volunteers?"

"Athelstan?"

"He's going with your father. Next?"

"Well with Rollo up north, Floki at home with Helga, Torstein going with father & Lagertha returning home I guess you're just stuck (has he pulls me even closer to him) with me."

"I thought you never ask."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Third Person's (The A Late Siggy) POV:

I watch from Valhalla. I see a beautiful young woman happy this day, her wedding day. Her man saw the beautiful swan that she is. I was right to suggest to the Princess that she should free her. She's perfect for Bjorn. Won't let him get away with anything. She reminds me so much of my Thyri. I watch happily as my Rollo is rejoining the living again. He'll be a good father to Vyri. Torvi deserved to be loved for herself not treated as second best from the grave.  
Even Jarl's first wife agreed;

"It just sicken me Siggy how he carried my skull around like that. Now the twerp can spend all eternity with it & I can finally rest in peace intact. Torvi deserved better. Thank you for sending Rollo to her Siggy. That was very generous of you."

"He needs to start living again. To become his own man perhaps have his own children. Torvi is young & will make him happy."

"Your Seer is right. The Gods always reward brave women."

"I'm not brave."

"Not brave. Siggy weren't you brave when you took that arrow for Porunn while pushing that servant out of the way? Weren't you brave when you told Ragnar of Horik's plans? Weren't you brave when you & Thyri could've left Kattegat to rebuild your lives instead you stayed? Now you see the results. Besides, you're one hell of a matchmaker Siggy."

"But I was bitter & selfish."

"Yet you still saw the bigger picture. Even when Horik said he was going to make you his queen you saw through his lies. He thought he was playing you when you stayed true to Ragnar & returned the favor. He just didn't want to do the dirty work himself. Other than Porunn's your loyalty knows no bounds."

I continued to watch the people below for a while until a man sits beside me.

"She's right. You were brave in this lifetime. It's why you're here & not your husband."

"Oh Odin you're too kind. Thank you for making Porunn a free woman."

"No thanks needed. Your Seer was right. We always reward brave women for their deeds. Porunn was brave to shield those children from Naul. She'll become a Valkyrie when her time comes."

"I hope it's not soon Odin."

"No it's not Siggy. For her it's a long life has a free woman."

At this Siggy just smiles.

Porunn's POV:

I don't think I've been happier ever in my life. What a difference two years can make. Two years ago, I was a servant, a bonded slave. Miserable. For I thought I would never be free or, even know what it was like to ever live as a free person. I thought I would never be allowed to have a choice ever.  
Now I am free. I am loved, wanted & respected. Everything I've ever wished for when I was a servant has been granted & I thank the gods everyday for it. I am walking in the village & see the Seer who faces me;

"Young one remember with great freedom, come great responsibility."

"I will."

"Its nice to know that I'm right."

"About what?"

"The gods always reward brave women & that Bjorn will marry a queen."

"I'm not a queen."

"Years ago I told Ragnar Lothbrok that Bjorn will sail a sea with no tide or marry a queen. He alone would do things that would surpass his father. I never told Ragnar Lothbrok that Bjorn's queen was born with any titles. Be well young one."

The Seer holds out his hand. I give him, his due respect.

"Porunn! Porunn! Where are you? Porunn!"

I turned around the Seer is gone. Funny he usually moves slow.

"Here! Bjorn, I'm here!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"The Seer. I was walking & he was right there in front of..."

"It couldn't have been the Seer Porunn. I've just been to the Seer myself. He told me to go find you just before he died."

Then it hits me, it was his spirit that came to see me. Gave me one last bit of wisdom, advice & his final story.

"The Seer came up & talk to me Bjorn. I will tell you what he said on the way home."

************The End**********  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************

1) I tried to keep everybody in character as much as possible.  
2) I did this mainly based on Porunn's point of view (POV) for most of Season Two of Vikings. Believe me when I say this wasn't easy. There's little to go on with this character based on what has been shown this season. I wanted to do this has a one shot & just went for it. (A lot & I do mean a lot of editing was involved to keep the story at a good pace & not break rule 34)  
3) For the Grammar police, please accept the fact that many of us are human therefore, we are going to error. If you can not be nice, please move on.


End file.
